


Персональный кинк

by Jas Tina (Jastina), WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Кривое зеркало фей [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, PWP, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Relationships: Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia
Series: Кривое зеркало фей [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094870





	Персональный кинк

Спину привычно холодит морозная дымка, повинуясь его ледяной магии.

Он проводит ладонями вдоль позвоночника, и Джувия выгибается, хватая губами воздух. И стонет от резкого контраста температур: жара, что полыхает внутри от ритмичных движений, и холода снаружи. Её персональный кинк. Её слабость.

Он хорошо знает об этом. Его ладони скользят по плоскому животу, пуская морозные узоры по коже. А когда те очерчивают грудь, он резко садится, вбирая горячим ртом торчащий сосок.

Джувия запрокидывает голову и протяжно стонет, подставляясь под дерзкие ласки. Запускает пальцы ему в волосы и притягивает его голову ближе.

Этот медленный, тягучий темп — ещё один её кинк.

Его пальцы раздвигают влажные складки и принимаются массировать маленький упругий бугорок. Джувию дёргает немилосердно. Но он властно удерживает её на месте, не позволяя отстраниться.

Водяной туман перед глазами начинает замерзать, превращаясь в замысловатые сияющие снежинки, которые переливаются всеми цветами радуги. И когда одна из них вспыхивает сверхновой, Джувию сотрясает крупная дрожь. Она на бесконечно долгие три секунды взмывает меж ледяных звёзд, выстанывая одно-единственное имя и ощущая приступ морозного одуряющего счастья. И лишь отыскав среди созвездий почерневший от желания взгляд, возвращается обратно в реальность.

Он чувствует, как она сжимает его член внутри.

Резко переворачивается, подминая её под себя. Вцепляется пальцами, покрытыми ледяной коркой, в белые бёдра, удерживает достаточно крепко и властно, чтобы дать ей понять, кто сейчас владеет её телом.

Джувия не противится изменению ритма. Наоборот, стискивает его коленями и царапает спину, с готовностью подстраиваясь под резкие, частые толчки.

Он ускоряет темп, добиваясь ещё больше громких стонов. Очень скоро ловит её затуманенный взгляд и впивается жадным поцелуем в припухшие губы. Ему хватает пары движений, чтобы его собственный мир взорвался яркими звёздами.

Джувия лениво водит пальцами по спине Леона, пока восстанавливает тяжёлое дыхание. Ей очень хорошо с ним. Она даже научилась контролировать свой пик удовольствия и не позволяет сорваться с губ не тому имени. Но она никогда не признается, что каждый раз представляет на его месте другого.

* * *

Леон знает, о ком в такие моменты думает Джувия. Но позволяет ей раз за разом. Потому что её голос в момент наслаждения — его персональный кинк. 


End file.
